


Chrysanthemums and Roses

by SilvermistNightray



Series: TsukkiYama Week 2016 [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Future, And Yama loves him for it, Language of Flowers, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Tsukki is a dork who takes proposals way too seriously, Tsukkiyama Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-03
Updated: 2016-07-03
Packaged: 2018-07-19 18:48:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7373347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilvermistNightray/pseuds/SilvermistNightray
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the many years they had been together, no matter what stage of their relationship they were in, Tsukishima Kei never got him flowers. So why was there a beautiful bouquet of red chrysanthemums on the coffee table, and what was Yamaguchi Tadashi supposed to do with the letter attached to them?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chrysanthemums and Roses

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there, here I am with more TsukkiYama! The second day prompt is:
> 
> \- Joint rest after a hard day / **Flowers**
> 
> I chose flowers this time because I've always loved flower language, and well I love TsukkiYama too, so why not combine them both!! I'm aware that I'm combining both Day 2 and Day 6 prompts, but I have something a little different planned for Day 6. The prompt _unusual date_ opens so many options I just couldn't resist!! You'll have to wait though, so for the mean time have some tooth-rotting fluff!!

It was a long, exhausting day at work, and all twenty-eight-year-old Yamaguchi Tadashi wanted to do was get home and pass out. He probably needed a relaxing bath too, but filling up the tub and then rummaging around their small two-bedroom apartment for the bath salts his boyfriend liked to keep felt like to much effort. Okay, so said boyfriend would probably kick him off the couch for smelling like a dried fish, but at least he could get in a few minutes of sleep before that.

With that plan in mind Tadashi opened the door to Apartment 112, toeing off his shoes and trudging through the hallway in his socks. He was yawning by the time he reached the living room, and he was just about to throw himself on the couch when he spotted it.

For the many years they had been together, no matter what stage of their relationship they were in, Tsukishima Kei never got him flowers. So why was there a beautiful bouquet of red chrysanthemums on the coffee table, and what was Yamaguchi Tadashi supposed to do with the letter attached to them?

Exhaustion forgotten and curiosity piqued, Tadashi grabbed the plain white envelope that rested on top of the beautiful bouquet. He smiled as he ran his fingers over his name, written in Kei's clean handwriting, and held his breath as he opened it. Inside was a note, short and simple.

_I'll be waiting by the place where we first met. Bring the flowers._

Tadashi blinked.

Oh. So that's why Kei's shoes weren't at the front door.

Grabbing the bouquet from the coffee table, Yamaguchi dashed back to the front door. He pocketed the note with a large grin, knowing exactly where Kei was going to be waiting for him.

* * *

The playground next to his old elementary school looked the same as it had back then. The old creaking swing sets, the fraying paint on the slides, the sand box filled with memories. It was empty now, with the sun setting low on the horizon, but Tadashi saw a different scene. He saw a young freckled boy on the verge of tears, cowering on the ground as three larger boys surrounded him. He saw a tall blond with glasses look down at them. He called them "pathetic". He made the bullies run away. The freckled boy knew the blond was probably referring to him too, but he was just grateful the bullies were gone.

_By the place where we first met._

Tadashi scanned the area for any signs of the same blond boy, clutching the bouquet close to his heart as he looked all over the place. Ten minutes passed before he allowed himself to admit that he was alone. He couldn't help the feeling of disappointment coming over him. Didn't Kei said he was meeting him here? Where was he? Why didn't he wait? Did he--

"Yamaguchi!" a familiar, calming voice called out from behind him.

"Over here, Yamaguchi!" another voice called out, this one strong and deep.

"Y-Y-You guys! D-Don't shout so loud!" another voice, worried and stuttering, chastised.

"He heard us." said a female voice, smooth and clear. "Turn around, Yamaguchi-kun."

Tadashi did as he was told and saw his third year seniors from high school, smiling and waving at him from the store across the street. He stood there confused, unconsciously waving back as Sugawara Koushi let out a loud laugh.

"Come on over here, Yamaguchi!" Sugawara called out, waving what looked like a bouquet of roses in the air. "We've got something to give you!"

Tadashi jogged across the street and was greeted by a big hug from the old Karasuno setter. "It's been so long!" Sugawara excitedly said as he let go, thrusting the roses forward. "I can't believe you and Tsukishima are--"

"Suga!" Sawamura Daichi elbowed the other man, clicking his tongue when Suga just laughed. "It's good to see you, Yamaguchi." He continued, smiling. "Are you doing well?"

"Uhm, yeah, I'm doing fine!" Tadashi replied honestly, desperately trying to carry both the chrysanthemums and roses in his hands. "And it's good to see you all, too. It's been a while since the last reunion."

"Let me help you out." Azumane Asahi offered, taking the bouquet of chrysanthemums from the struggling Tadashi. The shorter boy was about to protest, but Asahi gave him a shy look. "Don't worry, Tsukishima asked us to take care of this for you."

"Tsukki talked to you?" Tadashi asked, feeling like he was being left out of some big secret.

"It's alright, Yamaguchi-kun." Shimizu Kiyoko assured him, smiling. Tadashi eyes widened before he smiled back, knowing that he was blessed with a smile he knew a couple of people would fight for. "Tsukishima knows what he's doing."

"Oh, uhm..." Tadashi bit his lip nervously. "W-What else did Tsukki say?"

His former seniors shared a knowing look before turning to him with beaming smiles. "He'll be waiting for you at the place where you first spoke." Daichi spoke up, stepping forward to pat Tadashi's back. "Bring the roses."

Daichi and the other third years didn't tell him more, just ushering him to go on before piling into Asahi's car and driving away. He spent the next few minutes admiring the roses, all thirty-six of them, and mulling over his former captain's words. Wasn't the time the place they first spoke still the park? That's where they first met, and Kei called them pathetic, so--

Wait, no.

The park was where _Kei_ first spoke. The place where he, _Tadashi_ , first spoke was...

* * *

It took him a while to figure things out, but the moment he remembered the first time he spoke to Kei, everything slid into place. It was their old elementary school gym, way back when Tadashi was still shy about joining the volleyball club and Kei came striding in wearing his older brother's shoes. Kei had forgotten about their encounter at the park, but Tadashi had thanked him regardless.

_At the place where you first spoke_.

He was surprised to find the school gate open, even more so when the aged security guard smiled at him before gesturing him towards the gym. Tadashi stood frozen in front of the gym door, his heart beating rapidly against his chest. He would have laughed at how he was ironically mimicking his younger self, but right now he was too excited about what was behind the door.

With a deep breath, he grabbed the handle and slid the door open.

"Hey, Yamaguchi, what took you so long?!" Nishinoya Yuu's voice echoed loudly across the empty gym, reaching Tadashi's ears in an almost deafening volume. "We've been waiting here for _hours_!"

"Yeah, yeah!" Tanaka Ryuunosuke agreed, vigorously nodding his head. "We were close to just going out and getting you! But Daichi called and said you were coming, so we waited. But it still took you way too long!"

"I-I-I'm sorry!" Tadashi immediately apologized, two years of having the two boys as senpai kicking in. "I should have hurried. I didn't know you were waiting."

"It's absolutely fine, Yamaguchi." Ennoshita Chikara smiled at him, his look immediately turning dark as he regards the childish men beside him. "We didn't wait long."

"Oh man, that bouquet looks heavy." Kinoshita Hisashi spoke up, jogging over to pluck the roses from Tadashi's arms. "Come on over, we've got another one for you."

"Let me guess..." Tadashi began, accepting another bouquet of roses a smiling Narita Kazuhiko hands him. "Tsukki asked you to do this?"

"More like he begged us." Narita joked, getting a loud laugh from Tanaka and a hard pat on the back from Nishinoya. "Don't tell him I said that, though."

"He begged you?" Tadashi asked. "Why? It's not our birthdays, and our anniversary isn't until next month..."

"Don't worry too much, Yamaguchi." Ennoshita chuckled, patting his back. "Just trust us. Trust Tsukishima."

"Yeah, he'd never do anything you don't like!" Nishinoya piped in, smile glowing. "He might have a bad personality, but he likes you! He won't trick you!"

"I'm pretty sure it's more than just _like_ , Noya-san!" Tanaka joked, both of them laughing hard when Tadashi blushed. "You still get embarrassed, huh? Well, Chikara does too, and--"

"Okay!" Ennoshita clapped his hands together, catching everyone's attention. "Why don't we give Yamaguchi here the next clue, huh?"

"Oh, I have it!" Nishinoya exclaimed, bouncing up to Tadashi. "He'll be waiting for you in the place where you saw break."

"Bring the flowers?" Tadashi interrupted.

"Yup! Bring the flowers!"

"I figured that out."

"Go on then, Yamaguchi." Ennoshita gave him a light push. "You're almost done."

"I am?" Tadashi tossed the question over his shoulder, walking back to the gym doors.

"Yeah." Kinoshita replied. "Just keep going."

"You'll get there eventually." Narita added.

"We're cheering for you, Yamaguchi!" Nishinoya bellowed.

"If there's anyone that can make Tsushima happy, it's you!" Tanaka joined in.

Tadashi turned to give them one last look, smiling happily despite still not fully understanding what was going on. "I'll see you again at the reunion, yeah?"

"Probably earlier than that."

"What?"

"Just go, Yamaguchi!"

* * *

He didn't think he'd ever find himself back at the Karasuno Sports Park Gymnasium, but here he was standing right beside the large sign welcoming visitors. This was where they played against Nekoma High School, from when he was still a first year all the way up to his third year in Karasuno. Those were great memories of teams that only he would know, teams that have now changed and moved on. Tadashi felt his chest swell at the emotions go through him, but he kept himself in check. He wasn't here to relive his volleyball days.

_In the place where you saw him break._

Tadashi shuddered. He didn't want to relive that particular memory, although he could never forget the look on Kei's face that particular day. He looked like he just got his head sliced off, his expression blank and just _dead_. It was the only time Kei had called himself "pathetic". The only time Tadashi had seen him so broken. Kei had never been the same, but Tadashi had worked hard to bring even a little bit of him back.

Their relationship was proof that Tadashi had succeeded.

"Excuse me?" Tadashi approached the security guard's section, fighting the urge to flinch when the serious-looking guy glared at him. "I'm looking for--"

"Are you Yamaguchi Tadashi?" The guard asked, not even letting him finish.

"Uhm..." Tadashi hesitated, biting his lip. "Yes?"

"Took you long enough to get here!" The guard barked, hurrying out of his station and walking past Tadashi. "Your friends have been arguing for thirty minutes straight already! I don't care how much that cute blonde girl of yours apologizes, it's getting on my damn nerves! Tell Idiot One and Idiot Two to shut up already!"

"Uh, yes! Of course. I'll do that. Right away." Tadashi stuttered, following the man as he hastily walked to the gym doors. "Thank you for, uhm, putting up with my friends."

"Damn right you should be!" The guard crossed his arms over his chest, staring down at him. "Go on, get in! Get this thing over with!"

"Yes, going!" Tadashi stepped into the large gymnasium, not even bothering to hide the way he jumped when the guard very rudely slammed the door shut. "Oh my god, I know _exactly_ who's here..."

"He's late, damn it!" came the loud voice of Kageyama Tobio. "I told you we should've refused! Why the hell are we doing this for _Tsukishima_ anyway?!"

"We're not doing it for Tsukishima, Bakageyama!" Hinata Shouyo yelled back. "We're doing it for Yamaguchi! We _like_ Yamaguchi, remember?"

"But we don't like Tsukishima, which cancels it out!" Kageyama insisted, his voice rising. "I'm going home!"

"No you're not! I have the house key!"

"What?! Give it to me! I'm not staying the night here!"

"No way! We're waiting for Yamaguchi!"

"No, _you're_ waiting for Yamaguchi! _I'm_ going home!"

"Will you two _please_ keep quiet!" Yachi Hitoka managed to sound worried and annoyed at the same time, making Tadashi stifle a giggle as he approached them. "Yamaguchi-kun is coming, okay? Kiyoko-san just texted me and -- oh, there he is! Yamaguchi-kun!"

Tadashi hastened his pace towards them, handing over the the bouquet to Kageyama when he saw Hinata holding a similar one. "Thank you, Kageyama-kun." He said warmly, opening his arms up for a hug from Yachi. "It's nice to see you again, Yachi-san."

"I told you already, it's just Hitoka now!" Yachi swatted his arm, giggling.

"I'll start calling you Hitoka if you called me Tadashi." Tadashi shrugged, taking the bouquet Hinata offered him. "It's only fair."

"He's got a point, you know." Hinata agreed, bumping Tadashi's shoulder with his fist. "Hey, what took you so long?"

"Got confused with Ennoshita-san's location."

"Really? Wow. Here I thought you'd get all the clues quickly."

"Not really. I mean, it's been _years_ since I've been there. I thought Kei would think of more recent places."

"Well he should have, considering how long we were waiting! He should just pro-- oww! Hey!" Kageyama grunted, rubbing the place on his arm where Hinata punched him. Hard.

"Oh my god Kageyama, can you just shut up?" Hinata sighed. "I thought you had more self-control, Tobio."

"I'm tired, okay?" Kageyama spat, looking over at Tadashi. "You are too, aren't you?"

"Well, yeah..."

"See! Let's go home!"

"We can't yet!"

"Why the hell not?!"

"Alright you two, stop. You're scaring Yamaguchi-kun." Yachi placated, putting a firm hand on both their shoulders. Two years of handling the oddball duo taught her a thing or two about handling them. "Are you ready for the next and final clue?"

"The final clue?"

"Yes."

"Alright." Tadashi took a deep, calming breath. He released it in a loud huff, readying himself. "I'm ready."

"Tsukishima-kun will be meeting you at the place where he fell in love with you." Yachi smiled, tears forming on the corner of her eyes. "I don't think it'll take you long to find that place."

* * *

Ten years.

It had been ten years since Yamaguchi Tadashi graduated Karasuno High school. If the gym earlier made his chest swell, the sight of the old second gym made his heart ache. He couldn't stop the memories flooding him. The first three-on-three match he had against Kageyama and Hinata. The match against the Neighborhood Association where he met Shimada Makoto and learned the jump float serve. The years he spent practicing, training, learning, and growing with the team he had come to call as family. He missed it. He really missed it. He missed being on the court. He missed the feeling of the ball. He missed the thrill of the serve. He missed everything.

_At the place where he fell in love with you_.

Yachi was right.

It didn't take him long at all.

With the bouquet of roses lovingly held in his arms, Tadashi walked towards the familiar double doors that led to the gym. Opening the doors felt like coming home after a long time away, and when he saw his boyfriend of ten years, his Tsukishima Kei, standing awkwardly amidst their old teammates, their coach, and their adviser... He let himself cry.

"You guys made Yamaguchi cry!" Hinata began yelling, grabbing Kageyama's sleeve and shaking him. "Yamaguchi's crying!"

"Shut up, y-y-you dumbass! You're r-r-ruining the mood!" Kageyama sniffled, trying to keep a straight face.

"Yamaguchiiiii!" Tanaka and Nishinoya chorused, tears blatantly falling from their eyes. "We're so proud of youuuuu!"

"Tell me again why I invited you?" Kei finally spoke up, sneering at the four simpletons.

"Yamaguchi-kuuuuuuun!" Yachi joined in, crying almost as loud as the second years, Shimizu's hand on her shoulder. "I-I-I-I'm so happy for youuuuuu! I-I-I-I wish you b-both the best!"

"Hitoka-chan, calm down, he hasn't even asked yet." Kiyoko hushed her, rubbing soothing circles on her back.

"Go ahead, Tsukishima-kun!" Ikeda Ittetsu announced loudly, quieting the whole room the same way he used to do all those years ago.

"You guys keep quiet now, alright?" Ukai Keishin added in, a lazy grin on his face. "Go on you two."

Tadashi sniffled, wiping his tears away with the back of his hand. "T-Tsukki?"

"Tadashi, you've been my bestfriend, my boyfriend, and my family for the past twenty years. I will never be able to fully repay you for everything you've done." Kei paused, staring deep into Tadashi's eyes. "And no matter how many times you tell me I don't need to, I will always have the urge to repay you."

"T-Tsukki..."

"Let me finish." Kei sighed, a light blush creeping up his neck. "Please?"

Tadashi bit his lip and nodded, his heart feeling like it's about to explode. If Kei didn't continue right now, Tadashi felt like he was going to faint on the spot.

Thankfully, Kei could sense his thoughts.

"Chrysanthemums." He gestured at the flowers, freed from their bouquet and scattered across the gym floor. "They're your birth flower. They mean loyalty and devotion. They're just perfect for you, Tadashi. They represent you in every possible way."

Tadashi could see his teammates in the corners of his eyes. Daichi and Asahi were tearing up while Sugawara just beamed at him like a proud mother hen. Kinoshita and Narita bore expressions of fondness, Ennoshita exasperation as he comforted a still crying Tanaka and Nishinoya. Kageyama was full-on crying now, Hinata laughing quietly as he handed him a handkerchief. Yachi bawled into Shimizu's embrace as Takeda and Ukai took pictures of their "children" around them.

Tadashi ignored them all, though.

His focus was on Kei.

Tall, blond, beautiful Kei.

Looking back at him as if he was the only thing on earth that mattered.

"Red roses." Kei continued, gesturing at the ones on the floor while pointedly staring at the one's in Tadashi's hands. "Thirty-six of them mean that I remember our romantic moments."

Kei coughed into his hand, clearly getting more nervous by the second. Tadashi couldn't help but chuckle. "Go on." He encouraged. "You wanted me to let you finish, remember?"

The blond blinked at the challenge in his tone, but smiled nonetheless at the encouragement. "They weren't all our romantic moments, but they were the moments that mattered." Kei went on,  scratching the back of his neck. "The first time we met, the first time we spoke, the first time you saw me break, and the first time I realized I was in love."

"Oh, Tsukki..."

"I'm not finished." Kei smiled and Tadashi's heart almost stopped. It was his genuine smile. The smile that put the light back in his gold eyes and made him look like the enthusiastic little kid he used to be. "Do you know what one hundred and eight roses mean, Tadashi?"

"These are one hundred and eight roses?!" Tadashi yelled in surprised. "You actually bought one hundred and eight roses?! Tsukki, who got you these?!"

The sneer was back in less than three seconds. "Akiteru got me these, so if you--"

"Aki-nii? He's here?! Why didn't you tell me?!"

"Nii-chan couldn't make it, he had to work."

"Oh, that's too bad. He's such a sappy romantic. He'd love this."

"I got the idea from him. Now, if you could just--"

"Really?! Aw, that's sweet of him. Tell him that--"

"Yamaguchi answer the question!"

Tadashi blinked, shocked at the sheer volume of the whole Karasuno Volleyball Club screaming in unison. "Oh! Oh my god! Uhm, I'm really sorry!" He mumbled, bowing his head. "But, uhm, yeah. Kei, what _does_ one hundred and eight roses mean?"

Instead of answering, Kei simply walked towards him, stopping only inches away from his face. "Yamaguchi Tadashi." Kei reached into his back pocket and brought out a small velvet box. Tadashi held his breath while the taller boy got down on one knee, gold eyes never leaving his hazel ones as he opened the box to reveal a simple gold ring. "Will you marry me?"

"Yes! Of course, yes!" Tadashi wailed, dropping the bouquet he was holding on the floor so Kei could slip the ring on his finger. He lunged himself at the blond, winding his arms around his neck and kissing him breathless.

"All." Kiss. "This." Kiss. "Just." Kiss. "To." Kiss. "Propose?!" Kiss.

Kei laughed, cupping his boyfriend's -- no, fiancé's -- face in his hands and drawing him in for a long and proper kiss. "Yes." He replied when they finally separated, ignoring the shouts of congratulations all round them. "All this just to propose."

"But why?!" Tadashi asked, burying his face in Kei's shoulder. "Not that I don't like it, but you _never_ get me flowers! Why now?"

Kei slid his arms around the shorter boy, pulling him close and squeezing him tight. "I wanted something different. Something memorable, I guess." Kei shrugged, dislodging Tadashi's from his shoulder and making him settle on his chest. "I don't want you to ever forget this."

"Oh, don't worry, Tsukki." Tadashi looked up from his position cradled against Kei's chest, looking up at him with a smile that put stars to shame. "I won't ever forget this."

"I love you." Kei kissed his forehead, something he did all the time now, but this was the first time he did so as Tadashi's fiancé. It made him tear up a bit. "I really love you, Yamaguchi Tadashi."

"I love you, too." Tadashi replied, standing up on his tiptoes to kiss Kei's nose. "I really do. Then, now, and always."

**Author's Note:**

> Big thanks to my friend Kiko for the lovely piece of fanart for Next Time!! I know I've already told you this, but that scene was my favorite to write, and I'm still so glad you liked it as well! If y'all wanna see Kiko's art, head on over to  _kikokay-k.tumblr.com_ !
> 
> As with everything I post, I highly welcome your comments, suggestions, and rants! Hit me up here or on Tumblr, and I'll message every one of y'all back!!


End file.
